hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ua Lawe Wale (episode)
Ua Lawe Wale (Taken) is the 2nd episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis As Five-0 is brought back together with the exception of Kono who's still under investigation about the asset forfeiture locker, Governor Denning assigns a new member to join them while the team investigate when a teenage surfing champion is kidnapped and Jenna Kaye leaves the team for good after learning that her fiance might still be alive. Plot When teenager and surfing champion, Jen Hassley is kidnapped, Hawaii Five-0 are tasked with investigating and rescuing Jen. They soon learn that they have 24 hours to find her as she was abducted without the medicine that she regularly needs given how Jen has heart problems that have plagued her for most of her life. As they try to find a lead, the team also meet Agent Lori Weston who Governor Samuel Denning has assigned to the team, Weston being an officer with Homeland Security. The team soon get a suspect: Matt Porter but they find him dead. However, Agent Jenna Kaye soon reveals that Porter actually rescued girls from religious cults and changed their identities. Lori, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams learn that Jen is alive and that the teenager is being held in a cult belonging to her grandfather, Steve Carver. The cult that Steve Carver is composed of members who reject any and all modern teachings, believing that society and its own trappings are the workings of the Devil. Steve, Danny, and Lori invade the island and save Jen as well as Jen's biological mother, Rhea Carver who is also Steve Carver's daughter with the team also successfully stopping and arresting Steve Carver too. Jen is reunited with her adopted parents. A while later, Jenna leaves the team for good after announcing that she's revealed that her fiance may still be alive. As this happens, Internal Affairs Detective, Captain Vince Fryer announces that Officer Kono Kalakaua has been stripped of her badge which means that she is no longer an active member of HPD or Hawaii Five-0. Notes * Lori Weston was introduced. * Steve is proficient at riding Western style. * Steve graduated top of his BUD/S class Quotes Chin Ho Kelly: So what do we know about the new hire? Danny Williams: She's cute. She's very cute. Steve McGarrett: She's attractive. Danny Williams: She used to work for Homeland Security. Chin Ho Kelly: That could come in handy. Danny Williams: Yeah, if she lasts. Chin Ho Kelly: What? Why wouldn't she last? Danny Williams: Well, let's see what she looks like when she gets done with Sergeant Slaughter's boot camp. (Steve Smirks) Steve McGarrett: What's that supposed to mean? Danny Williams: Let's just try and not get the new girl blown up, kidnapped, shot on her first day, that's all. Can we do that, Steven? (Chin Ho has a look on his face like... True, true.) Steve McGarrett: I can't guarantee that. Lori Weston: You just wanted me out of your hair. Steve McGarrett: Fine. Lori Weston: Fine? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Fine. I sidelined you. Lori Weston: Well, at least you're man enough to admit it. Steve McGarrett: Lori, we met this morning. You expect me to trust you the way I trust these people out there? I've been in the field with these people. They've had my back. I trust them with my life. Trivia * Lauren German was introduced in this episode. |- |Captain Vince Fryer |Tom Sizemore |A Detective with the Honolulu Police Department and also the Head of the HPD's Internal Affairs Department. |- |} |- |Jen Hassley |Hayley Chase |A teen surfing champion. |- |Steve Carver |Bruce Davison |Jenn Hassley's grandfather. |- |Rhea Carver |Emily Bergl |Jenn Hassley's biological mother. |- |Mike Hassley |Chris Candella |Jenn Hassley's adopted father. |- |Beth Hassley |Diedre Kilgore |Jenn Hassley's adopted mother. |- |Julie Nells |Kelly Mumme |A woman who appears in the episode. |} Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)